


"This is Us" Threesome

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Movie Premiere, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, Threesome, wrote this when the idea came to my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	"This is Us" Threesome

"Babe, are you ready?" I hear Liam ask.

"Yeah, just have to put oh my heels!" I yell down to him.

Liam has his movie premiere for their movie "This Is Us" and I have to attend since we're dating.

I put on my heels and walk down the stairs of our house and I see Liam has his back to me.

"Ready." I say to him. 

He turns around and his mouth drops. "You look stunning as always!" He tells me.

I walk to him and he intertwines our hands and give me a small peck on the lips.

We walk to his car and get in. He starts the engine and shifts into gear.

"Hey is Andy coming to the premiere?" I asked him just before we arrived.

"He's supposed to be" he says quietly.

Now don't get me wrong I love Liam with all I can but something about Andy just puts a fire in one place.

Liam hates when I ask about Andy because he's worried I'll leave him for Andy, which I would never do.

I just nod and see all the flashing lights and I can hear all the screaming fans.

"Ready?" He asked putting the car in park in front of the entrance.

I take a deep breath in and nod. God, I hate doing these things, but I do it because I love Liam.

He gets out of the drivers seat and then opens up my door and has his hand out for me to take.

I grab his hand and step out of his car.

Once again he intertwined our fingers and starts to walk down the red carpet.

He pulls me to one of the barriers and signs a couple girls papers and continues down the line.

"You guys are so cute!" I hear a fan say.

I smile and say thank you.

"Liam, why are you going out with her? She's not pretty." I hear another fan say.

"She's all I need." He says as his reply.

I put my head down and just focus on the ground. That hurt.

I feel Liam lift my head up and look at me.

His brown puppy dog eyes were just melting my heart.

"Don't listen to her. You're the most gorgeous woman" he says kissing me.

I kiss back and I hear people whooping and hollering and flashes of cameras go off. 

Well this is gonna make twitter. I pull back and see that's he's smiling. The same smile that he showed me when I met him a couple months back. I start to smile back at him and we walk towards the doors.

Liam turns around and waves before we go through the doors and I see the boys and their family and friends. Then I see Andy and I think I start to drool a little.

"Liam, mate! What's up?" I hear Andy ask while coming to give him a hug.

"Nothing much, just got done with tour! Also, you remember Erika?" He asks, pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"Of course I remember her! She looks just as stunning as when you first met her!" Andy says hugging me tight. 

"You was drooling a bit when you saw me, babe." He whispers in my ear.

I smile and at this moment glad I can't blush. So I looked like a fool smiling.

"There's the girl I know!" I hear Liam say.

Andy and I separate and I turn to face Liam.

"I've always been here" I say.

I look and see Elizabeth is here with Niall and Eleanor with Louis.

They were greeting each other when I heard Elizabeth laughing at something Louis said and I see Eleanor shooting daggers at Elizabeth. Uh-oh!

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hear Eleanor yell at Elizabeth.

"Messing around with Louis." Elizabeth state bluntly.

"Doesn't look like it! Looks like you're flirting with him." She argues.

"So what if I am? It's not like you give him any attention." Elizabeth says calmly.

"Elizabeth!" I warn her.

"No Erika, butt out! I'm sick and tired of this bitch thinking she we all owe her something! She takes advantage of Louis and she's probably cheated on him while he was at tour! So why should I give her satisfaction! She doesn't deserve it!" Elizabeth yells.

Well that did it. Eleanor stomps up the Elizabeth and slaps her hard across the face. She smirks and folds her hands over her chest.

"You cunt" Elizabeth yells and charges after Eleanor and pushes her down on the floor.

"LOUIS! Calm her down!" Niall yells.

"WHY?! Your girlfriend started it!" He retorts.

By this time both girls are on the floor and wrestling with each other. I just sigh and let it all play out.

"Aren't you gonna split them up?" Liam asks.

I shake my head no, "Nah, it's impossible to stop Elizabeth when she's in fight mode" I state.

He nods his head and continues to watch the two girls fight and Louis and Niall arguing.

"You look gorgeous" I hear Andy whisper in my ear.

I jump because I didn't realize he was beside me. "Thanks" I tell him.

He walks away but not before he slaps my ass and winks at me.

I hope Liam didn't see that. I look over at him and I can see jealously in his eyes. Uh-oh.

"Li, it was nothing." I assure him.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. He's just such a flirt sometimes." He says taking his free hand rubbing it over his face.

"I know" I say.

We turn back and see Elizabeth pulling Eleanor's hair and that was the final straw for Harry.

He grabbed Elizabeth by the waist.

"Niall take hold of her!" He yells. Niall comes up and takes hold of her waist before she could charge back towards Eleanor.

"LET ME AT HER! I SWEAR TO GOD ELEANOR YOU BETTER BE TREATING LOUIS BETTER OR I WILL END YOU!" She yells as Niall is pulling her away.

I look at Eleanor and see guilt on her eyes.

I was the only one that knew that se actually did cheat on Louis while he was on tour. She was planning on breaking it off with him but the premiere approached too fast and she couldn't do it.

"What are you thinking about?" Liam asks.

"Oh, nothing" I respond. He drops the subject.

"Wanna go check on Elizabeth?" He asked.

I nod my head and he releases my hand and I head towards the bathroom.

I see Niall waiting for her outside of the door and he nods and I return it back and walk in.

"You did that shit good" I say.

She chuckled before saying, "I did that shit well"

We share a laugh and I help her fix her hair.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Sure what is it?" She asked.

"While you was fighting with Eleanor Andy slapped my ass and winked at me." I state.

"WHAT?! Erika! You're risking your relationship!" She says.

"I'm not risking anything. Andy is trying to ruin it!" I correct her.

"True. So how was Liam?" She asked

"Jealous, as always" I say with a smile.

"He's just protective over you; that's it." She says.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, how about after the premiere we go clubbing?" I asked.

"Yeah sure! Wanna run it by the boys?" She asked.

"Of course!" I say with a laugh.

She laughs with me and we exit the bathroom.

Liam and Niall are standing in front of the door when we exit.

I grab Liam's hand and intertwine our fingers and start to walk towards the screening area it the movie was playing.

Elizabeth and Niall were behind us talking about what happened earlier, Niall laughing every so often.

We walk into the screening area and Liam has me go first in our row. I ended up getting seated by Andy.

"Hello love." He whispers to me.

"Hello" I say back.

I feel Liam's grip tighten and looking at us.

"I turn to Liam before saying, "Elizabeth and I wanna go clubbing after this. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure, babe! Andy, wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah mate!" He replies.

Oh joy!

*skip movie*

"You were amazing, babe!" I say after the movie.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really! Your mom made me cry!" I tell him.

We walk towards his car before he said, "my mum does love you"

"That's not my point!" I say.

We get into the car and he starts to drive.

"Wanna change first?" He asked.

I nod my head and he makes a turn towards the house.

I walk into our house and unzip my dress. By the time I got up to the room I had already slipped out of my dress.

I feel Liam wrap his arms around me, "what are you gonna wear?" He asked.

"The sluttiest outfit I own" I reply.

"So what you're in now?" He asked.

"You wish." I say grabbing a denims I skirt and a black scoop neck top.

I change quickly and meet Liam back downstairs.

His mouth hangs open again and runs towards me and picks me up.

"Put me down!" I squeal.

Instead he slams into a wall and starts to grind on me. He kissed my neck until he finds my sweet spot and sucks on it. I let out a moan.

He drops me and walks away.

"TEASE!" I yell at him.

"I don't really care. That-" he says pointing to my new lovebite, "proves that you belong to me!"

I chuckle and walk out of the door swaying my hips a little more.

"And I'm the tease?" He question.

I ignore him and get into the car.

Luckily for us the house wasn't crowded by fans.

We drove to the club we agreed to meet up at and walked in.

The boys had their very own VIP area so that's where we found everyone.

I saw Andy and stared at him. He looked stunning in his white v-neck shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Here" Liam says, handing me a drink.

I take a sip and decide to grab Liam's hand and go dancing.

I turn around and start to grind on him. His hands on my hips keeping me close.

Where we were I could see Andy and I just smirked at him and he smiled and stood up and walked towards me and Liam.

"Yo, mate let me have a dance with her!" He yelled over the music.

Liam nodded but not before he whispered something in my ear, "if you or him do anything, I will punish you!"

I shivered at his request and nod. He didn't know I had something already planned to get the punishment.

Andy turns me around and I wrap my arm around his neck and pulled him close.

I started ground my hips harder into him and he puts his head by my ear.

"Keep doing that you might not be able to walk tomorrow." He said biting my lobe.

"That's my plan." I say back grinding harder into him.

"Christ, Erika! What has gotten into you?" He asked.

"Definitely not you!" I say with a smirk.

"We can change that!" I hear Liam say.

Shit.

Liam is behind me grinding into me and I can feel both his and Andy's bulges.

"What did I say Erika?" He asked.

"I don't know. Wanna tell me?" I ask.

"I told you if you or him do anything you're getting punished." He reminds.

I moan and grind into Liam and I hear him grunt. I smile and I look up and see they're smiling at each other with a mischievous  tint in their eyes.

Liam grabs my hand and we start to leave the club with Andy on our tail.

"Your car or mine?" I hear Andy ask.

"Mine, it's closer." Liam answers.

We arrive at his car and before we get in Liam slams me into the door and kisses me with so much lust and jealousy.

I kiss back with just as much force. I moan when he grabs my ass and squeeze.

"C'mon mate! Lets go!" Andy says disturbing us.

We pull apart and I get into the passenger side of his car while Andy was in the back behind me and Liam in the driver’s seat.

I feel Andy's breath at my neck and he starts to suck.

"Shit!" I moan out.

Liam places his hand on my thigh and inches up higher as he's driving.

He finally reaches that one spot and realizes something.

"No panties? You were planning this, weren't you?" He asked.

I nod my head and smirk.

"Li, she's such a naughty girl. She deserves this punishment." Andy says.

Right after he says that he goes back to my neck and Liam slams two fingers in.

"S-shit" I moan out.

Liam is go so fast and I can feel my release coming fast.

"Li-Liam, I'm close" I moan out.

He slows down his pace and Andy sits back. Liam finally removes his fingers and we reach the house.

I run out of the car and head to the door and unlock it before they could get to me.

I take off my heels and run upstairs, stripping clothes as I go leaving a trail.

I finally reach our room and lay down on the bed under the covers.

"Babe, where did you go?" I hear Liam ask.

I don't respond and stay quiet, hoping they'll find me. I hear footsteps go up the stairs and finally reach our closed door.

It opens and I see Andy looking at me in the bed mouth wide open.

"Liam, found her!" He yells down and starts to walk towards me.

I hear Liam's footsteps run up the stairs and to our door.

By this time, Andy has ripped off the blankets that was covering me and smirk.

I just smile innocently and Liam walks up beside Andy and looks at me.

"Andy, go to the bottom drawer of our dresser and pull out whatever's in there." Liam commands.

Andy walks over to the dresser and opens the last drawer pulling out 2 bags.

Shit I forgot about those bags. We only pulled those bags out when we want to experiment.

"Are you ready for a wild night?" Liam asks me hovering over me.

Shit when did he do that? I just moan and Liam smiles.

I hear the zipper of the duffels open and Andy rummaging through it.

"What do you want to use first?" Andy asks.

"Surprise me." He says, still looking at me.

I hear Andy continue his rummaging until he says, "ah-ha! Perfect."

I look over and it's a huge dildo! Shit forgot its technically bigger than Liam. I remember when we used it to see how much I could talk.

Liam looks over and says, "toss." Andy does exactly that and Liam catches it with one hand.

He looks at it and smirks.

"Li, what are thinking?" I ask nervously.

"You feel" he says.

I look at him confused and then a shot of pain went through my body making me scream.

He continues to move the dildo in and out of me until he hits that one spot in me and I let out a huge moan.

My hands fly to the bars of our headboard and that's when I felt Andy snapping something on my wrists. Shit, the handcuffs that we bought for role playing.

He moves my hand so they are at the top of the headboard and snaps the other ends to the upper bar.

Liam slows down his motions and finally stops.

He stands up and rids his shirt, pants and boxers.

"Gotta open ya up more!" He says and slams into me.

I let out a pained scream and Andy puts a tie around my mouth.

"Thanks mate" Liam says still pounding it me.

Andy rids his clothes and lifts me up. He lays underneath me and sets me down on his stomach.

I look at Liam and he hits my spot again and I throw my head back.

I muffle a moan and look back at Liam seeing him in full concentration.

Liam puts his hand in between us and takes out the dildo. Right after that Andy slams into me.

Now don't get me wrong at this moment. Andy isn't as small as people make out. He's actually as huge as Liam.

I let out a scream but it's muffled by the tie.

"Remove the tie! I wanna hear her scream!" Liam commanded.

Andy undoes the tie and let's it fall on the bed.

"F-FUCK LI!" I moan out.

"You like that?" He asked.

I moan in response and start to move my hips in rhythm of them. They picked up the pace.

"S-Shit! I'm close" I moan.

"NOT YET! HOLD IT!" Liam commands.

I try my best holding it but then one of them hit that one spot again.

"AHHH FUCK!" I scream and release.

"Naughty girl! I told you to hold it! You didn't listen." Liam says.

I shiver and moan at the feeling of them both in me.

They both pull out and Liam flips me over so I'm facing Andy.

I bend down and start to snog Andy like my like depends on it.

I feel something cold at my ass and I feel it intrude. I clench and the unfamiliar object.

I feel Liam at my neck kissing it then kissing down my back and I relax.

I feel another finger go in and scissoring me.

"You're not!" I say breaking me and Andy's snogging session.

"Oh, but I am. You see you've been naughty and I just witness you snogging my best mate so you had this coming!" Liam says calmly.

He grabs the dildo and shoves it up my ass and I yell once again in pain.

He moves it a little before I start to moan again. He then slams into me and the Andy shortly follows.

They're all moving at once and it's just soooooo much pleasure. Andy starts to suck on my nipples and I let out a loud moan.

Liam sucks at my neck leaving lovebites everywhere even a huge one on my neck tattoo.

"LI! I'M CLOSE AGAIN!" I scream as I feel my orgasm approaching fast.

"Good 'cause I'm close to and so is Andy I can feel it." He admits.

They do a couple more thrusts answer release at once.

I fell on top of Andy in a blissful state and. They are riding through our highs.

"Are we done?" I question.

"Oh, hell no!" Liam exclaims.

"Li, I don't think I can go anymore." I explain.

"Well try because I ain't done with you! You have another punishment!" Liam reminds me

"Shit" I say.

Liam gets off the bed and I roll over beside Andy.

Andy's hand slowly drifts to my core and starts to rub my clit.

I start to moan again and buck my hips down which was sending the dildo further up my ass.

"A-Andy, stop it" I moan out, but he ignores me and continues on.

I practically and moaning mess by the time Liam comes back onto the bed with lube, nipple punchers, and a huge vibrator.

Andy moves his hand away from me and grabs the nipple punchers and puts them on my nipples.

"Shit that hurts!" I murmur.

"Oh well" Liam says coldly.

Liam turns on the vibrator as starts to tease my clit and I moan out at the feeling.

He then shoves into me and turns it on full blast.

"What's the lube for?" I hear Andy ask.

"I'm gonna fuck you while she's busy with those toys." Liam says bluntly.

I start to thrash around trying to get another release but it was working.

I look and see Liam slick up 3 fingers and I see Andy look nervous.

"It's-ahhhh- not that bad" I moan out.

He just nods and Liam slips and finger in and moves it in and out Andy lets out a moan the same time I did.

Liam adds a second finger and moves both of them in and out trying to open him up. Finally Liam adds the third one and goes for a minute or so then pulls them out.

He slicks up his cock and rams into Andy. I let out a moan that a pornstar can't compete with and Andy rolls his head to the side facing me.

He starts to move his hand towards my core but Liam swats it away.

"Don't you ever flirt with her again!" Liam says slamming continuously into Andy.

Andy lets out a whimper and I start to move my hips to get my release.

Almost there.

"Li, I'm close!" I moan to him.

He just nods and removes one of his hands and starts to rub my clit.

"AHHHHH RIGHT THERE LI, RIGHT THER-" I didn't finish, releasing all over the vibrator and some on the bed.

"Shit Erika! You just squirted!" They say at the same time.

"TOOO-AHHHHH- MUCH PLEASURE!" I whine.

Liam continues to slam into Andy before he comes to a halt and both of them are cumming at the same time.

The sight was enough for me to reach my fourth high that night.

"Shit!" I scream.

Liam pulls out of Andy and removes the dildo and vibrator, while Andy removed the nipple punchers.

Andy gets off the bed BARELY able to walk and gets dressed.

Liam pulls me into him and kisses my head.

"See ya mate" Andy says leaving the room then the house.

Me and Liam stay in our bed before I hear my stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Liam asks.

I nod my head yes and try to get out of bed.

I swing my legs over to the side of bed and try to stand up only to fall down on the floor.

"Ummm, Li?" I ask.

"Hmmm?" He hums.

"I can't walk." I explain.

"Serves you right." He says.

"Oi! Shut up and help me please!" I say.

"Nope" he says popping the 'p'.

"Please, daddy?" I say knowing this will get him aroused and help me out.

"Fine" he says getting off the bed and carrying me to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Daddy?" I ask in a innocent tone.

He looks over his shoulder and asks, "what?"

"I want 2 things, daddy." I say.

"Which will be what?" He asked.

"French toast with syrup is one thing." I say.

"The other?" He questions.

"You. I want you daddy." I say.

"Which do you want first?" He asked.

"Can't I have both?" I ask back.

"I guess you can. C'mere baby." He says.

I waddle to him and get on my knees and pull down his boxers.

He starts to make the French toast while I licked the slit of his head.

"Baby, don't tease!" He groans.

"Okay daddy" I reply before taking him whole.

"Shit, baby! Your mouth is amazing!" He compliments me.

I pull him out before saying, "thank you daddy. Do I make you feel good?"

"You make me feel real good,baby. Now finish up you're French toast is almost done." He says to me.

I put him back into my mouth and start deep throating him.

He puts one of hands in my hair and starts to bob my head faster.

"Hey guys, I was wondering what happened – HOLY SHIT!" I hear Harry ask.

"Oh hey mate. As you can tell we're a little busy right now. Also you found us." Liam explains while I'm still bobbing my head.

I moan in response and I feel Liam's grip tighten in my hair.

"Holy shit, baby! That feels good! Keep going! I'm almost there." Liam says.

I see Harry still looking at us astonished at the fact I wasn't embarrassed.

"Harry you can leave" Liam says.

I moan again in response and Liam starts to fuck my mouth so I relaxed my jaw and he had at it.

I hear the door close and Liam putting my French toast on a plate.

"RIGHT THERE! ALMOST THERE!" He groans.

He does a couple more thrusts before he's spilling his seed in my mouth.

I swallow it all and stand up and kiss him hard making him taste himself.

"Your dinner is ready" he says once we break apart.

I walk to the cupboard and grab a bottle of syrup and sit down at our kitchen island.

Liam brings me my plate and fork and sits right across from me.

"Thank you" I say to him.

"Babe?" He asks.

"Hmmm" I hum in response.

"I love you" I stop on mid-chew. He's never said those three words before.

"I love you, too" I return.

I finish my food as Liam carries me up to our guest bedroom since our bedroom is a complete mess and we don't feel like picking up.

He sets me down on the bed and comes in with a wet rag from the in-suite.

He starts to wipe me down and them wipes himself down. He drops it down on the floor and goes to the dresser where we have more cloths and picks out a pair of panties for me and boxers for him. He also picked out one of his shirts.

He hands me the panties and shirt and I slip them on with a bit of trouble, but I got them on. He puts on his boxers and slides in next to me.

He pulls me into him and kisses my head.

"Did you get Andy out of your system?" He asked.

I nod my head and start to snuggle more into him.

He wraps his arms around me and we fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
